How to fail a marriage
by LTM8
Summary: Weiss once upon a time had something between her and another person, but neither of them attempted to take things further so as time went on things changed and Weiss found herself happily married to a successful businessman named Gustavo, but as time went on, Weiss found life stale and is now trying to spice things up by turning her stale marriage into a failed one with Yang's help
1. Then suddenly Yang!

life should have been good.

born into a wealthy family, went to one of the best huntsmen schools in Remnant and happily married to an equally wealthy individual named Gustavo who charmed his way into my heart.

wife was good... but... life was boring...

life was, wake up, kiss husband ,watch him leave for work, chek the hunting bored ,pick one, get done before lunch, go home, waist rest of the day with miscellaneous tasks, kiss husband, go to sleep.

Repeat.

then life didn't happen today. today was, wake up, kiss husband, watch him leave for work, chek the hunting bored, pick one, go out stab grim, then Yang...

and by Yang I mean suddenly Yang, like stab grim then get punched off a cliff Yang.

then she peeked over the edge of the cliff to see me still alive holding a rapier that was sticking out of the cliff face.

"Sorry ,Wiess!"

"Hello ,Yang"

Even though this would seem like an annoyance but in all seriousness, this was a blessing.

At this one moment in time life could be more than just repeat, Life could be an adrenaline rush and not just adrenaline rush, almost got man slaughtered of a cliff by a close friend adrenaline rush.

And it was feeling life something I could get used to.


	2. Once upon a time

I could hardly remember the last time life was this unpredictable.

It was all the way back in beacon...

* * *

"Wiess, I don't want to study!" Ruby moaned again.

"Well, I'm not going to fail because you didn't want to study so get to work!" I snapped at her. she kept trying to avoid the partner evaluation test which was necessary to pass the semester. "honestly I don't see why you can't just do your work."

"Why would I want to do boring work when I could be doing so many other fun things!" she protested.

"Like what?" I said raising an eyebrow.

She ran over to her bed and grabbed a rolled up poster and brought it over. she placed it down to where I could see the ninja movie ad "Like going to a movie based off my favorite book?"

"If this is an attempt to get me to pay for your ticket its not gonna happen."

"Come on it would be more fun then this boring junk!"

I sighed. "Well, unlike you I don't want to do an entire semester over again and I can't pass unless you pass so you're gonna study whether you like it or not."

"Weiss I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice."

I turned away in defiance "there is nothing you could do that could get me to go to that movie." then I felt my hair fall aginst my shoulders... she had taken my tiara hair piece. She of all people should have known how much that meant to me "Y-You give that back!" I shouted at her as she dangled it in front of me.

"Nope." I lunged at her but as always she was much faster than me "you'll have to catch me." she said in a mocking tone.

she started to run out of the room. "Do you really think I'm dumb enough to think you'll actually chase you?!"

"Yep"

She then dashed away.

"YOU GET BACK HERE!"

I gave chase and luckily caught up quickly enough. I was getting close now almost close enough to grab her cloak. she looked back at me and stared directly into my eyes and giggled as she picked more speed and ran out of reach. Great now she was going to taunt me.

it kept happening I'd get close and she zoom away over and over. I quickly lost track of what was going on around me. then finally I tackled her to the ground.

"Give it back!" I shouted grabbing her and shaking her.

"Does there seem to be a problem here, girls?" said a security guard. " cause if there's going to be a scuffle we'ed prefer you take it out of the theater."

 _The theater?!_ I got off of Ruby and stood up. "N-No Sir." he continued on his way. "Ruby, give me my hair piece and let's get out of here" she simply held out her empty hands "Where is it!?" she pointed to the other side of the room. I quickly ran over to get it only to be blocked by an employee.

"miss, if you'd like to enter that part of the theater you'll have to buy tickets." I let out a sigh of defeat and paid for the tickets. Ruby had outsmarted me and there was nothing else for me to do than to give in. After I grabbed my hair piece we entered the theater with Ruby's movie playing in it. I slumped down in my chair and frowned as Ruby Bounced with glee. the movie played for a while and i wasn't particularly enjoying myself until a certain part of the movie made me laugh.

Ruby elbowed me "See? Not as bad as you thought."

I simply smiled at her reached over, and flicked her forehead "Dult."

* * *

Back then life was your best friend mocking you as you chased her to a movie and having to retake an entire semester and still having a good time. And it was all because of just one person, That one person who made life fun and to be completely honest I'm glad I was ignorant to the inevitable end of that seemingly perfect friendship.


	3. A Stone Shell

so there I was. sitting at a fancy restaurant with Yang, still on the high of a life or death situation. Yang was rambling about a new self-help book she was writing, she started writing a lot of them after the loss of her arm during a vale raid on the White fang. she'd actually gotten quite rich off of them even though a lot of her time still went to being a huntress. Yet still, she was going on and on about how her life was helping people yet I was stuck on how my life is self-pity over resentment and boredom that I was considering asking her if she could try to kill me around the same time tomorrow. but that wouldn't do. I have a problem, and you know what they say, the first step is always "admitting it..."

"Oh!" Yang said in surprise. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention, what were you saying Weiss?"

"I was saying the first step is always admitting it."

"Admitting what?"

"Admitting you have a problem." I let out a quick sigh. "The thing is Yang I haven't been happy with my life for a long time. I'm unhappy with my marriage and my career not to mention how unbelievably bored I am, this is the most fun I've had in ages and it included almost getting murdered by an old friend. You see Yang its been this way for a really long time and I don't know how to fix it." to be honest letting out even just that little bit of my suffering was hard. For so long I had tried to hold together by being stone but letting out just that tiny bit of emotion just that tiny bit of suffering threatened to break my entire shell, threatened to let out all of my emotion all of my suffering all of the reality that life, my marriage, my career,my friendships, my everything weren't just stale they were broken,stolen,ruined and lies.

my eyes started to water up as Yang told me "Weiss if you are looking for my advice the next step it to identify where all of this started from there you can see all the things that went wrong and try to fix them. after that, the next step would be writing about what happened and how you're trying to fix it. I wish I could help you more but you have to do those things first before we can continue. I have to go but let's meet up tomorrow."

"Ok." I said trying as hard as I could not to let my voice crack.

we stood up and she pulled me into a tight hug. "and please Wiess, I learned this the hard way, don't do anything hot-headed." I watched her leave then quickly called my personal driver then made my way home. when I got there I didn't wait for the maids to show me in I stormed my way to one of the many guest rooms and locked the door as fast as I could. I put my back against the door and slumped down into a heap and brought my knees to my chest and finally ... after 5 years... I cried for all the things that went wrong, for all the pain I suffered and for all the lies that I was fed. if my stone shell wasn't peeled off it sure as hell was shattered.

* * *

soory it took so long for this update guys I'm gonna try to get the next chapter out a bit faster next time. but in the meantime please tell me what you think and any critisizm you have


End file.
